


Of Soldiers and Wolves

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve died crashing the Valkryrie. It comes as a great surprise to him when he wakes up with the ability to share bodies with animals.





	Of Soldiers and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for the fantastic fic by Menatiera which could drop any time between now and July 4th!
> 
> I had originally conceived this as small werewolf Steve, hence the almost-humanoid paws, but he's an actual wolf-wolf here. Granted, one who's being possessed by a frozen supersoldier. Alas, traditional art where it's difficult to change these things after the fact without redrawing the whole thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Soldiers and Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476931) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera)




End file.
